Soft Chocolate
by wolftracks17
Summary: Akane can cook? Ranma gets some advice. Engagements are broken. A new love begins!
1. Cookies and near kisses

Akane opened the oven and a delicious smell came pouring out over her. She smiled; the cooking lessons she was taking were really paying off. She waited for them to cool and then put them on a plate. She grabbed the pitcher of milk and some cups and walked out into the living room.

"There done." She said as she entered the room

Everyone in the room tensed up, but she ignored them, another thing her lessons had taught her was no to force people to eat her food. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She set the cookies on the table, poured herself a glass of milk, grabbed a cookie took a bite and stared pointedly at the television. Everyone stared at her as she chewed swallowed and took another bite.  
Ranma was the first to try one. He took a cookie, sniffed it cautiously and took a bite while preparing his stomach for the worst. He was surprised when the cookie tasted normal, good even. He ate the rest of it and looked up to see Akane who was pouring him a glass of milk.

"These are great Akane." He said, as he reached for another one

"Thank-you" she replied, giving him a warm smile

His heart skipped beat at her smile but he accepted the milk and continued eating. The rest of the family each tried a cookie and they each complemented Akane. When most of them were gone Aknae picked up the plate right when Ranma was about to grab another one.

"Hey!" he whined

"I'm saving these for lunch tomorrow." She replied calmly

"grrrr…" he mumbled

Akane covered up the cookies and took them up stairs to her room. She put the cookies on her bed, and then she couldn't hold it in anymore. She jumped up and stuffed her fist up in the air.

"YEAH!!!"  
Ranma who had be passing her room stopped and smiled, yes not smirked, smiled.  
'I knew she was happy' he thought to himself  
'He liked them, he liked them, he liked them' Aknae cheered happily in her head, while dancing around her room.

NEXT DAY—LUNCH  
Rrrrrriiiiiiiiinnnnnnnggggggg

"Finally!!! Lunch!!!" Ranma yelled happily

HE didn't rush out he door though, he stood and waited for Akane. Because it was a nice day, which was rare for winter, they walked out to the old oak tree in front of the school and sat down to eat. Akane handed Ranma his lunch and started to eat her own. Ranma, of course, finished first and then stared at Aknae. Aknae noticed he was staring at he and stopped eating.

"W-what?"

"No it's fine, I'll wait" he replied

Akane continued eating but she was nervous, Ranma continued to stare at her. When she finished she packed up her and Ranma's dishes. Then she stopped.  
'OH! He wants some of my cookies, that's why he's staring'  
She smiled evily and leaned back against the tree. She could feel Ranma staring at her.

"Hey" Ranma started

"Yeah?"

"D-did, did you bring those cookies."

"Yeah"

'She's doing this on purpose' he thought angrily

"Can I have some?"

She opened on eye to look at him. Then she smiled cutely. His heart skipped a beat again. She grabbed the cookies out of her bag and handed him 3, she took 3 to. There was 1 left. Ranma didn't scarf down the cookies like she expected, he ate them slowly, savoring the taste. They finished at roughly the same time and he reached out for the last cookie.

"Hey!" she said

"Ha ha do ad"(ha ha to bad) he said with the cookie half in mouth.

Akane quickly looked around, nobody was watching. She quickly leaned forward and bit off the half of the cookie that wasn't in his mouth, then she sat back to see his expression.  
Utter shock showed on his face as he looked at her. He brought his hand up to his mouth and touched his mouth. His face turned bright red.

"I'm gonna go back up to the school" she said, as if noting had happened. He just stared dumbly back at her

RANMA'S POV  
'OMG… w-what just happened. SHE ALMOST KISSED ME!!! And then she acted like nothing happened! She just smiled her cute smile and walked away… wait… CUTE!!! W-when did I start thinking that?!  
He touched his lips and smiled

AKANE'S POV  
'OMG I can't believe I just did that! Since when do I do stuff like that!? I mean I know like him but I wasn't planning on telling him anytime soon! Now he'll know something's up! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGG WHAT AM I GONNA DO!?!  
Then replaying the memory, she touched her lips and smiled

**So what do you think? It's my first try at a story. Please review**


	2. A lesson in the Snow

LATER  
Walking home from school was awkward. Well technically Akane wasn't going home she was going to a cooking lesson. Neither of them had spoken since lunch. Akane's cooking teacher lived down the street from the Tendo's house, normally Ranma would go home and Akane would continue down to her cooking lesson, but today Ranam continued down the street with Akane.

"Why are you following me?" Akane asked as they came to her teacher's house

"What can't I walk you places anymore?" Ranma answered

"Well…yeah but…" she started

"What time it is over?" he questioned suddenly

"5:30 why?"

"Oh no reason" he said as he walked back to the Tendo's

'That was weird' Akane thought to herself as she walked inside her teachers house,

Anna I'm here" Akane called out

"In the kitchen Akane"

Akane walked to the kitchen where Anna was taking out some ingredients for today's lesson. Anna is 16, and she's originally from the U.S.

"Today we will be making a western style stew"

"Everything is western with you" Akane said jokingly

"…"

"Okay, okay, what's first?"

About an hour later they were taking a tea break while the stew was cooking.

"Oh look! It's snowing!!" Akane exclaimed  
"We still have an hour and a half left, you'd better invite your fiancé in before he freezes." Anna said in a bored tone

"…What?"

"Your fiancé" she stated clearly "he's been sitting in the tree outside my house since the beginning of the lesson. I think he's watching the house."

Akane looked out the window and sure enough there was Ranma. Aknae was dumbfounded; Ranma had never showed open concern for her before. And it was only down the street from her house. She didn't understand.

"Akane are you going to go get him or not?"

"Uh… yeah, I'll be right back."

Akane grabbed her coat and walked outside. When she was under the tree Ranma was in, she stopped.

"Ranma"

He was so surprised he fell out of the tree. He had been trying to warm himself up when she had come outside.

"Ranma, Anna said that it's to cold for you to be out side. She invited you in"

Ranma, who had been avoiding her eyes, suddenly snapped his attention back to her.

"Your not mad?" he blurted out

"….No, it makes me happy that you care enough to make sure I'm safe." She answered slowly

Ranma slowly turned his head back toward her. She was smiling at him, he smiled back before shivering from a gust of wind.

"Lets go in, I have a stew on the stove'

"Okay"

They walked back together. Inside Anna smiled as she sipped her tea.

As they walked in Ranma shivered again, Akane reached out and touched his arm, and then proptly took her hand back.

"Your freezing!!!"  
"Well duh, its -9 degrees Celsius out there." Anna said as she walked up

"Akane take him in the kitchen and give him some tea, it should warm him up a bit. I'll go get a blanket"

Akane nodded and grabbed the shivering Ranma and dragged him to the kitchen. The kitchen was warmer because the stove was on. Akane sat him down and poured him some tea. Ranma was still shivering when he accepted the tea. He took a sip. His expression changed to surprise.

"This is unusual, what kind is it?" he asked while taking another sip

"It's my own special blend, do you like it?"

He downed the rest of it

"Yeah it's great"

"Glad you like it"

There was a little bit of an awkward silence after that. Akane noticed that Ranma was still shivering. She wanted to warm him up but could only way she could think of was to hug him. She took a deep breath and walked around him. Ranma had been spacing out when he felt Akane wrap her arms around him. He froze, saying he was nervous was a serious understatement. His face was flushed bright red.

"W-what are you doing?" he managed to stutter out

"Y-you were cold, a-aren't you warmer now?" she stuttered back

Ranma stopped, he was warm. His first instinct was to get closer to the source, but he didn't want to risk getting malleted.

'Why is she doing this, she should be mad that I followed her here… shouldn't she? …wait… she was the one who made the first move…BOTH times! SHE bit the cookie!  
SHE hugged me! Well then it should be ok for me to do something… right?'

Akane's heart was beating really fast. She was nervous because Ranma hadn't moved or said anything in a few minutes. She was about to let go when Ranma spun around in her arms and hugged her closer.

"Thanks Akane, I'm warm now"

Akane's mind was spinning, she did manage out a "your welcome" in a small voice. They stayed like that for a little while when a quiet cough from the doorway broke the silence. They turned to see Anna staring at them from the doorway. They blushed and let go of each other quickly.

"Oh don't be embarrassed you're a cute couple"

Their blush's deepened and they avoided looking at each other.

"The only reason I interrupted you was because the stew is about to boil over"

"OH NO!!!" Akane exclaimed as she rushed over to the stove


	3. Dinner at Anna's

"OH" Akane exclaimed as she ran over to the stove

She stirred the pot quickly and turned the heat down. After it had calmed down a bit she began to add the remaining ingredients. Ranma just stood there staring at her,

"You know… instead of staring at Akane you could sit down." Anna stated

Ranma's head snapped towards Anna and he quickly sat down, over at the stove Akane froze for a second before returning her attention to the stew. Anna sat down across from Ranma.

"So your Ranma right?" he nodded in response

"Wow, it's god to finally meet you. I mean Akane talks about you all the time, but it's still good to meet you in person."

Ranma looked up, he was interested now. He looked over at Akane who had frozen again.

"She talks about me?" he asked, still looking at Akane

"All the time"

"What about?" he was still looking at Akane who looked really uncomfortable.

" Oh I can't tell you that. That would be betraying Akane's tust."

That seemed to snap Ranma's head out of the clouds. Akane relaxed and turned around

"I think it's almost done. Can you check Anna?"

"Sure." She stood up and walked to the stove "Why don't you serve tea."

"Uh… why?"

"Because we have a quest"

"Oh… okay…"

Akane made some more tea and got out some tea-cakes. She sat down across from Ranma and poured them some tea.

"Did you make the tea cakes too?"

Akane nodded. She watched as he took one and ate it without any suspicion that it was bad. She smiled at him.

"These are good"

"Thanks"

They had some small conversation about school and martial arts. They got so into it they didn't even notice when Anna joined them at the table. Their conversation ended when the timer beeped. Akane stood up and took the stew of the stove. Ranma's mouth started to water.

"That smells good"

Anna and Akane looked at him and started laughing.

"What?"

"Y-your f-face. Ha ha ah ha" Akane managed out

"A drool filled stare" Anna stated

Ranma was a little embarrassed, he just sat there and waited for them to finish laughing. When they had finally calmed down enough to speak to he asked

"What are you going to do with that stew?"

"Duh. Were going to eat it Ranma."

"… can I have some?" he said quietly but hopefully

Akane gave him a warm smile.

"Sure"

PAUSE

"That was great Akane" Ranma stated as he rubbed his full stomach. Akane seemed to glow under his praise.

"Thanks, I gotta say that was the most peaceful time I've ever spent with you."

"Huh? How's that"

"Think about it Ranma, no Shampoo, Mousse, Ryoga, Ukyo, Happosai, Kuno, Kodaich, our fathers and Nabiki wasn't here to spy on us. It was just peacefull"

"Yeah I guess your right"

"Geez, sounds like you guys have it rough"

"Yeah" was there answer

Anna looked at them. "You know that your always welcome here if you need some quiet time."

"Really?" Anna nodded "Wow, thanks"

Akane stood up "Bathroom" and she left. After she left Anna looked up at Ranma.

"You know Ranma" he looked at her "there's a new movie Akane was talking about. All her friends and their dates are going. She said she wanted to go but she didn't have a date"

Ranm perked up a little, this was intesting.

'A movie? She hasn't said anything to me about a movie.'

"If your wondering why she hasn't said anything to you about it, ask yourself this: If she had told you about it, what would you have done?"

Ranma stopped, she was right. He would have wanted to go with her but he wouldn't have asked her because of his pride. While he was thinking Akane came back in.

"Ranma we should get going, my lesoon was over 10 minutes ago."

He stood up "Ok"


	4. Want to go with me?

Akane put a lid on the remaining stew to take home. Ranma still seemed a little spaced out, he was trying to figure out how Ann knew that Akane wanted to go to the movie but wouldn't ask him, and that he wanted to ask her but his pride wouldn't let him.

Akane and Ranma were about half way home when Ranma stopped. Akane noticed he wasn't walking anymore and stopped too.

"Why'd you stop?"

A mumble was the answer she received

"What? I can't hear you"

"Umm… Anna said that… you wanted to go to that new movie but… you didn't have a date… w-want to go with me?"

It took a full 3 seconds for Akane to register that Ranma had just asked her out on a date.

"W-what?"

Maybe she had heard wrong

"I said do you want to go to the movies with me" he said quietly

After Akane didn't answer he assumed the answer was no. He sighed, it hurt but he wasn't going to let anyone know that. And he wouldn't force her to go with him.

"Never-mind forget I said it" he said in a monotone

He was just about to pass her when she stepped in front of him.

"Oh no you don't, you asked me out on a date and your gonna take me on that date."

Ranma looked up, she was beaming at him, he smiled back.

"Ok then how about Friday at 4:00"

"Deal" she took his hand.

They walked the rest of the way home holding hands, but they let go as soon as they got to the gate.

That night---Akane's POV

'I have a date with Ranma, I have a date with Ranma. This is GREAT!!! I'll make those soft chocolate sicks he likes so much. Ohhhhhhhh I can't wait until Friday… oh wait… THAT'S TOMARROW!!! Ahhhhh! What am I gonna wear!?!

Ranm's POV

'Ok that went well. Now. OMG. WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!?! WHAT DO PEOPLE EVEN DO ON DATES??? AHHHHHHGGGGG, I NEED ADVICE!!! It can't be anyone in this house because I'll never here the end of it. I got it! I'll ask Anna! She's the one who tipped me off about the movie anyway. Yeah I'll ask he…..first thing……tomorrow.

Ranma fell asleep.

Friday Morning—On the way to school

Both Ranma and Akane were in great moods. Ranma was happy because he got the advice he needed and the whole family had bought his lie about having to stay after school to get help in math. Akane was happy that his lie worked and that she didn't have to lie. She had a cooking lesson at that time, which she and Anna had secretly canceled. She also had picked the perfect outfit, with Anna's help.

After the house was out of view Ranma jumped off the fence and walked next to Akane.

"So were meeting at Anna's at four right?" he questioned

"Yep, and don't be late"

"Wouldn't dream of it"

The rest of their walk was in silence

Ranma and Akane were a little spacy all day. They were both nervous and excited. They hadn't spoken to each other all day, both were afraid of messing up and getting their date canceled. But on the bright side no one even suspected anything was going on, most of the people thought they were fighting because they hadn't spoken t each other.

At 4:00

Ranma was waiting in Anna's kitchen. He was wearing a blue Chinese top(looked like his red top, but blue) and his normal pants. He was obviously nervous and kept fidgeting with the flower he had bought Akane. It was a white lily, Akanes favorite. He looked up when Anna entered the kitchen

"Don't drool on my carpet loverboy" she said quietly

Ranma opened his mouth to protest when Akane walked in. He just stared.


	5. First Kiss

He just stared. It she was wearing a blue Chinese dress, the top was tight and showed off her curves. Strips of cloth ran down the front and back all the way to her feet. A flower pattern was embroidered on the right side at the top, and went all the way down to her waist. The pants were similar to Ranma's own pants but they were tighter. And best of all it matched Ranma's outfit. It was as if they were a set.

Akane hadn't said anything; she was watching Ranma's reaction. Because Ranma didn't say anything she assumed that he didn't like it and turned to Anna

"See, I told you it looked bad. I'm going to go change"

She turned around and started out the door when Ranma finally found his voice again

"Wow… you look great"

Akane spun around to face him, he was smiling

"Really?" hope flashed in her eyes

Ranma gave her the flower

"Yep"

They smiled at one another

…………………………………

"Uh… not to interrupt but the movie starts in 20 minutes. You'd better get going"

Akane nodded and grabbed the snacks she had made while Ranma waited at the door. Anna stepped up to Akane and whispered

"You can keep that dress"

"You sure?

"Positive"

"Thanks"

Akane walked over to Ranma and the two of them left

--At the Movies—

Because they were a little short on money they bought a large popcorn and soda to share. Ranma wanted to sit in the front but Akane wanted the back, Akane won. They sat down and put the popcorn and soda in between them. Waiting for the movie to start was a little awkward. Neither them knew what to say. Akane reached in her bag and pulled out a back of soft chocolate sticks (kinda like a tootsie roll)

"Look I made your favorite snack" she waved the bag back and forth

"ooooooooooh….. Can I have some please, please, please, pleeeeaaaaassseeee" his eyes flowed the bag as it swung back and forth

"duh, why do you think I made them"

He held out his hand but she shook her head

"But only after the movie starts"

"What!" he squeaked "Your mean"

About 5 minutes later the movie started and Ranma finally got some of his chocolate snack. There were 10 sticks of chocolate, they each got 5. About 30 minutes into the movie Ranma looked around at the other people in the theater. They were all couples. Some were holding hands, others were cuddling and a few were kissing.

He swallowed nervously

'A-all the people here are couples!!! What should I do?!? Should I take her hand or something?!? AHHHH!! Somebody help me!!!

His throat suddenly dry he bent forward to take a drink… at the same time Akane did. Their cheeks bumped together and they both turned red but didn't pull back. They were lost in each other's eyes. Ranma moved forward slightly, Akane mimicked his move, the were about 2 inches apart when…

BOOM!!!!!

They yanked back simultaneously. Something in the movie just exploded

'Bad timing' they thought together, still blushing

'Ok wow. We almost kissed! That means he must like me! Ok, what to do now… oh I know'

Akane scooted closer the Ranma and leaned her head on his shoulder. He froze, she could feel it. She was about to pull away when he put his arm around her. Akane smiled happily and snuggled up. They stayed like this for a long time. But then Ranma pulled away and asked

"Anymore chocolate sticks?"

Akane looked "Just one"

He reached out to take it but she put the end of it in her mouth

"U oot a ookie I et is"(You got the cookie I get this)

It was an invitation and both of them knew it. Ranma gulped, never breaking eye contact he leaned forward and bit the very end of the stick. He broke it off in his mouth and swallowed it before repeating the process. They were less than 2 inches apart now. Gulp. 1 inch now. Their eyes closed together as he closed the distance between them.

When their lips touched their whole world was shattered and then rebuilt in a new light. Akane smiled slightly and kissed back. After a few seconds, or minutes or perhaps several sunny days they broke apart

"Will you go out with me?" his eyes never left hers

"Yes" she whispered, taking his hand

They smiled at each other and shared another kiss before returning their attention to the movie, though neither of them paid any real attention to it

'I did it, I asked her out. And she said YES! OH YEAH! Ok list of things to do

THANK Anna for telling me about this movie

Break off other engagements

Break it to Ryoga

Get someone to tell Akane about P-chan

Ranma grimaced 'this could take awhile'

'I'm Ranma's girlfriend; I'm Ranma's girlfriend! TAKE THAT SHAMPOO/UKYO/KODIACH!! And I kissed him!!! Oh wait he kissed me, that's even BETTER!!!'

After the movie ended (what was it about anyway) they headed back to Anna's house, hand in hand. When they walked in, Anna was waiting at the door grinning mischeviously

"So how was the movie?"

"It was…." Akane started, then they both frowned, what had the movie been about?

"Didn't watch it did you?"

"….well…..uh…" Ranma tried to think of an excuse

"So can I congratulate the happy couple?"

"What?! How can you tell anything is different?" Akane squeaked

Anna looked at both of them and then down at their laced fingers. They followed her gaze and blushed

"So can I offer my congratulations?"

Akane rushed forward and hugged her "Yes you can!!!" she cried happily

Akane let go and Ranma walked up to Anna

"You give great advice" he stated

Akane looked at him "You got advice form her too?"

"Yeah… wait… too?"

Akane smiled sheepishly

"When I was getting ready she gave me a few pointers. This dress is hers too, she convinced me to wear it and then gave it to me"

"I take it you don't want me to spread the news?"

Anna's question snapped them back. DID they wasn't people to know?

"I have some engagements to break before we say anything" Ranma said

Akane beamed at him

"I have an idea" they looked at Anna

"I agree when you say your going to break off your engagements, but I think you should break them all off"

"But that would mean breaking off our…" Akane started, then it clicked, her eyes widened

"That a great idea!"

""WHAT?! You WANT to break up?" Ranma yelled

"No silly, we could pretend. See. Were going out now, we don't have to be engaged, and if we do it this way we won't have to deal with Shampoo, Ukyo and Kodiach attacking us"

After he had calmed down a little Ranma understood. He grinned 'This was going to be fun'

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I got caught up in other stories, but the next chapter will be here faster!**

**Please review **


End file.
